17 It Up
by CloudOfStars
Summary: Cece is 17 now and has lots of new things to deal with: boyfriends, how she feels about an old frenemy of hers, her future career, and more. Contains: GeCe and Tynka.
1. Chapter 1: Some Things Change

Cece woke up to the sound of the latest pop song, blaring out of her bedside alarm. She slapped her hand on the top of the alarm where the snooze button was located. It was shaped like an old fashioned boom box, colored bright pink, and was decorated with girly designs. It had been a present from Rocky at her 17th birthday, just a few days ago.

Cece lay on her back and stared up at the ceiling. It was great being 17, but at the same time she felt like everything was going by so fast.

Georgia Jones' voice sounded from the kitchen. "I've got doughnuts, but they're only available for those who are out here in the next 5 minutes!"

"I'M UP, MOM!" Flynn's voice came from his room.

Cece smiled to herself as she heard Flynn run into the kitchen. Some things never change. She listened to the conversation.

"Flynn! Go get dressed and brush your teeth first," Georgia demanded.

"Mom, it doesn't matter in what order you dress, eat, or brush your teeth, just so long as they're done," Flynn complained.

"My money bought my doughnuts which translates into my rules go," Georgia explained.

"Mom, Mom, nothing that sounds like school before breakfast, my brain will explode," Flynn countered.

Cece laughed as she got dressed. She chose a skirt and a fancier top than she would usually choose, not at all like her regular clothes. She had a reason for this. She was going on her first 'real' date today. Since she was 17 and had been getting consistent grades, her mother had given her permission after Jaden had asked her out.

Cece liked Jaden Ray. He was cute with mousey brown hair and gray eyes. She'd been working with him to keep up on history. He certainly made history more interesting. It was also not exactly unappealing that he was always saying how he was her biggest fan. He always watched the Shake It Up shows and was sure to give Cece a compliment or two after each performance.

Cece made her way to the bathroom and spent the better part of the time left before she had to go to school getting ready. She just couldn't seem to get a satisfactory result out of her hair and make-up. She supposed this was a common symptom of first dates, though.

"Did you die in there?" Flynn yelled through the door.

"Of course," Cece replied, sarcastically, as she exited the bathroom.

"You know, you probably just looked at yourself longer than he's going to look at you," Flynn winked. "There's only one doughnut left."

"I know where you hid that money you earned last week," Cece stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay, fine," Flynn closed the door to the bathroom. "I left three doughnuts in the box."

Cece hurried to the kitchen and stuffed down a quick breakfast while trying to finish her homework last minute.

Rocky swung in from the fire escape as Cece finished stuffing her homework in her backpack. "Morning, Cece! Excited?"

"You can't tell?" Cece struck a pose.

"Nice," Rocky nodded her head in appreciation. "Jaden will love you."

"I would hope he already does," Cece quipped. "By the way, how are things with Carl?"

Carl was Rocky's on and off boyfriend for the past year or so.

"It's been okay," Rocky sighed. "We're more off than on, again."

"Oh," Cece decided it was best not to bring it up again. Rocky didn't look happy about it.

By the time they reached school, Tinka was standing in front of their lockers. "Rocky, you don't think your brother will change his plans about coming home for spring break, do you?"

"No, he's been pretty eager to get home," Rocky answered her.

Ty and Tinka were the steadiest and most in love couple that Cece knew. However, this was Ty's second year in a college on the West Coast. He and Tinka were currently in a long distance relationship.

That was one thing that had changed since Cece and Rocky had joined Shake It Up. Another thing was their relationship with Tinka. The three of them were friends more than anything else now. Although Rocky and Cece still did everything together, sometimes, Tinka would join them on their shopping trips or come along on a girls' day out.

Cece's relationship with Gunther was very different too. They were really close friends. It helped that whenever Gary Wilde needed a couples dance on the show, he chose them. They had a lot in common and could talk easily to each other. Of course, they still had their differences and that kept them at each other from time to time.

Speaking of which, Gunther strolled over and threw his arm around his sister's shoulders. "Hello, bay-beees."

"Gunther, I wasn't finished with my conversation," Tinka began.

"I know, I know, Ty this, Ty that," Gunther spun a finger around his ear with a knowing look at Rocky and Cece.

The girls giggled at his statement.

"Cece," Gunther waved her over and stepped away from the group of them.

Cece hurried over. "Yes, Gunther?"

"You know, Gary was thinking that we might do a couple's segment next week. You want to go somewhere and choreograph it?" Gunther tilted his head to the side and gave her a charming smile.

"Not today, I'm busy after school," Cece gave him her brightest grin.

"Ah, so this wasn't a hint that I should give you some attention and compliment your looks," Gunther shook his head as he gestured to her fancy clothes. "I thought you were just making sure that everyone still noticed you, even though you are so tiny."

"Gunther!" Cece pushed his shoulder gently in a playful manner. "No small jokes! I have a date today."

Gunther frowned at her. "With who?"

"Jaden," Cece fidgeted. "Who else?"

"Ah, yes, he asked me if I knew you well enough to know if you'd say yes if he asked you out," Gunther sighed.

"He did?" Cece exclaimed. "So, you helped give him the courage to ask me out!" Cece leaped on Gunther and hugged him.

"Actually, I told him that you would definitely say no and then probably humiliate him in public and never talk to him again. Wonder what made him change his mind," Gunther grumbled.

Cece pulled away and searched Gunther's face. Was he lying? Was he trying to be funny?

"Well, I have to get to class early today for some reason," Gunther gave her a toothy, clearly fake grin and walked away.

"What on earth was that all about?" Cece wondered.


	2. Chapter 2: A Hessenheffer's Idea

Cece went through the rest of school in a daze. She kept thinking about Gunther's reaction to her announcing that she was going on a date. It just didn't make any sense. Sure, if he was joking, that was typical Gunther. It just didn't seem like a very funny joke or a joke at all for that matter.

Cece was so preoccupied with her thoughts; she didn't even hear Jaden come up behind her until he tapped her on the shoulder.

Cece jumped and tossed the books she had been putting away.

"Whoa! Easy there," Jaden reached down to pick up the books. "Sorry about that. Someone was lost in dream-land, I hope it had something to do with our date." Jaden smiled one of his signature cutie grins.

"Jaden!" Cece shook her head, trying to clear her mind. "Yeah, I was just thinking about…..stuff…..and people."

"Stuff and people, sounds interesting," Jaden laughed. "So, are you ready for our date?"

"I am so ready," Cece replied, feeling less than ready.

Rocky had just finished packing up some books she'd borrowed from a friend and fellow book club when she heard someone clear their throat to the side of her.

"Yes?" Rocky looked up and saw Gunther. What does he want?

"I have a great idea, Rocky, and I know you're going to love it," Gunther struck a dramatic pose.

"A great idea from a Hessenheffer?" Rocky sighed. "I think I will the opposite of like it."

"Don't be such a downer," Gunther teased. "It's a plan involving Cece."

"She's on a date," Rocky took a deep breath. How could she get rid of him?

"Yes, exactly, let's go spy on Cece on her date!" Gunther pointed at Rocky as if she'd gotten a hard question right.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Rocky gaped at him.

"No, you have to admit it will be fun," Gunther reasoned with her.

"I want to say it will be fun, 'cause it would be, but IT'S WRONG," Rocky growled.

"Oh come on, Rocky," Gunther pleaded. "Sometimes it's like you don't have a fun bone in your body."

"There are no fun bones in the human body," Rocky corrected him.

"Yeah, but you know…." Gunther was cut off by Deuce's voice.

"Rocky! Hey, Rocky!" Deuce ran over to where the two of them were standing.

Thank God for Deuce! Rocky silently exclaimed to herself. "Yes, Deuce," Rocky turned to face him.

"Hey, Rocky!" Deuce panted. "Dina and I are going to be helping out with a fundraiser in front of the ice cream shop, you want to help?"

"A fundraiser?" Rocky looked over her shoulder at Gunther. "Sounds like real _fun._"

"It to help homeless kids, sounded kind of like your kind of thing," Deuce said.

"That's great," Gunther nodded. "I'll be sure to stop by my savings account and give $100.00 in both mine and Rocky's names in those poor kids later on, but right now Rocky and I have somewhere to go."

"Huh?" Deuce looked confused.

"Gunther!" Rocky stamped a foot down on the floor. "I am going to …"

"Yeah, whatever," Gunther grabbed Rocky's arm and hauled her down the hallway.

"Gunther! ..Stop!...I'm…going to….kill you!" Rocky's protest echoed down the halls.

"Guess Rocky and Gunther have something really important to do that he won't even let her help out the homeless kids," Deuce shrugged and headed off.

Meanwhile, Cece and Jaden were walking along the streets of Chicago. Jaden had already purchased Cece a beautiful new necklace and showered her with a bunch of new compliments. It wasn't helping Cece's mood though.

As they strolled along, Jaden reached over and took her hand. He looked over at Cece shyly and managed a small smile.

Cece tried to smile back, but she was still thinking about Gunther's weird behavior. Why did her brain think she was missing something important here? It was like there was some gigantic clue to his odd behavior just sitting there, waiting to be discovered!

Three blocks behind them, forcibly holding hands with Gunther and jogging for dear life, was Rocky.

"Gunther! How do you even know where we're going?" Rocky complained.

"I asked Jaden all about the date during lunch," Gunther explained. "I just told him I was curious what he was doing since I'm planning out a date myself. I know where he plans on taking her."

"How many times a day do you lie?" Rocky grumbled.

"You don't know if that was a lie, I could be planning a date," Gunther replied.

Yeah, right! Rocky thought. Great! She was going to be spying on her best friend's date, against her will, just perfect, exactly how she wanted to spend her evening.

**A/N: Next up is the date! I can include either Reuce or Deucina in this story as well. Either one is fine with me. Let me know if anyone is interested.**

**-CoS**


	3. Chapter 3: Dates & Frogs & Near Kisses

Jaden pulled Cece to a stop in front of an expensive looking restaurant. Cece glanced at the restaurant then glanced back at Jaden.

"This is it," Jaden smiled at her. "We're going to have dinner here."

"Here?" Cece frowned. "Isn't here a little expensive?"

"But what you don't know is my Dad gave me a job as his assistant yesterday," Jaden stated proudly. "He gave me my first paycheck in advance. That along with the tutoring money I earn is more than enough to cover a lavish first date."

"How sweet of you," Cece was still distracted, but was trying her hardest to pay attention.

Jaden led her into the restaurant and they were directed to their table.

Unknown to the two of them, Gunther and Rocky had also arrived and Gunther was doing his best to peer through the gate and hedge that surrounded the open walled restaurant.

"Gunther, stop it! People are looking at us funny," Rocky hissed.

"Would you prefer if we weren't able to spy on this date?" Gunther replied in a superior tone.

"Of course! I never wanted to do this in the first place," Rocky snarled.

"Oh, quit pretending!" Gunther huffed.

"Pretending! I'm not pretending!" Rocky said indignantly.

"Look they're kissing!" Gunther exclaimed.

"What!" Rocky shoved her head into the hedge to look. "They are not."

"Yeah, but, I told you that you wanted to see what happened," Gunther grinned.

"I'm going to turn you into the police for stalking," Rocky spun on her heel and made to leave.

Gunther grabbed her arm and dragged her toward the entrance.

"What are you doing now?" Rocky demanded.

"Having a little fun," Gunther smiled. "See that waiter there, he has their drinks, we must intercept him."

"How do you know he has their drinks?" Rocky asked.

"Because that soda has a lemon in it," Gunther pointed at a slice of lemon balanced on the edge of the cup. "Everyone knows you don't mix lemons with soda, except Jaden."

"Some people mix lemons with soda," Rocky argued.

"Only weirdos," Gunther scoffed. "Everyone knows you should only mix peppers with soda."

"Peppers with soda?" Rocky stared at him.

"Yes, then you have what is called 'Dr. Pepper'!" Gunther announced. "See, Jaden's got it all wrong."

Oh brother, you've got to be kidding me, Rocky rolled her eyes.

Gunther cut off the waiter before he entered the patio where Cece and Jaden were seated.

"Excuse me, sir, could you point out how to get to the dress boutique from here, please?" Gunther asked politely.

Gunther then proceeded to be confused by the directions, until he finally pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. "Perhaps you should just draw a map."

The perturbed waiter glared at him, but set down the drinks and began drawing the map.

Rocky stared in horror as Gunther scooted over to the cups and pulled a small frog from his pocket. He slipped it into Jaden's drink, then used the straw to push it down under the ice cubes so that the waiter wouldn't see it.

Just as Rocky was about to shout something at him, the waiter handed Gunther the map and Gunther dragged her back out of the restaurant.

"Animal abuse!" Rocky shrieked. "And…and…why do you have a frog in your pocket anyway?"

"I came prepared for this date," Gunther smiled. "What's a first date without a little humiliation?"

"What if he swallows it?" Rocky continued.

"It would be hilarious," Gunther laughed. "Besides, it's not a poisonous variety. Well, not deadly poisonous, most frogs have poisonous skin."

"That's not the point!" Rocky cried out.

"Of course not, the point is that this will be funny," Gunther assured her. "Something we can all laugh at for years to come. Now if you don't mind." Gunther resumed his position in the hedge.

Rocky bit her lip and tried to resist, but finally gave in and came over to peer through the hedge as well.

Cece listened as Jaden droned on with his one sided conversation. Usually, they'd both be talking, but she just wasn't in the mood. She stared at him, not really seeing him, and just answering "Mm-hmm" to all his comments.

"Cece, are you feeling okay?" Jaden waved his hand in front of her eyes.

Cece blinked, then snapped back to reality. "Oh, yes, I was just thinking about my next dance performance on Shake It Up, Chicago."

"I'm looking forward to seeing it," Jaden smiled sweetly at her.

Cece resisted the strong temptation to roll her eyes. Gunther's sarcasm coated compliments that she had to work so hard for were much better than these sincere sounding niceties that Jaden gave her every minute of the day. Wait, why were his compliments annoying her? And why is Gunther a good comparison?

Just as Cece was about to make some sort of breakthrough, Jaden picked up his glass and took a long drink, just as the frog had finally managed to navigate his way through the ice maze and to the top of the cup. Jaden's eyes widened, he threw the cup down and choked, coughed, spat his soda all over Cece.

Cece stared in horror at her splattered shirt and arms. She could feel soda, spit soda, running down her face.

"I am so, so sorry," Jaden hurried over and began wiping her off with his napkin. "There was a….a frog in my glass."

"Really?" Cece huffed. "Are you sure it wasn't a hippo?"

"I know it seems strange, but," Jaden looked around for the frog. The glass was lying broken on the ground and the little frog had long since fled for a safer refuge. "It's not here anymore."

Cece shot Jaden a most unpleasant look. "If it tasted bad, next time, just ask for a different drink."

"I know, I know, there won't be a next time," Jaden said.

Gunther was lying on the sidewalk, clutching his sides, trying to suppress his laughter.

Rocky felt the corners of her mouth twitch. She didn't know if watching Gunther try not to blow his cover or Jaden's horrified expressions were going to cause her to laugh out loud first.

"Let's go," Gunther finally stood up. "I know where he's taking her next and we have to get some yogurt on the way."

Rocky didn't even question him anymore, because what was the point?

After the rest of the meal went by with no more incidents, Cece and Jaden were walking along the street again. Jaden seemed a bit more hesitant about the date now, but seemed to think his next idea was a good one.

They reached a quiet neighborhood with a picturesque brick wall, covered in flowering vines lined a small area of street. There was a bench butted up next to the wall.

"What do you think? Good place to watch the sunset?" Jaden smiled at Cece.

"Yeah, it's nice," Cece sat down on the bench and stared up at the sky as it turned pink.

Jaden sat beside her and for a few minutes they were quiet. Then Jaden broke the silence. "So, at times like this, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking how lucky I am to be able to dance and to have such good friends," Cece sighed as she contemplated her next thoughts. "All I've ever wanted to do, no matter how impossible, is to dance. It really makes me feel like the person I want to be. I don't feel like any of my mistakes exist when I'm dancing and my friends….you guys always help me to see that I can live my dreams, that nothing is impossible."

"I'm glad to be there for you," Jaden leaned in toward her and in her moment of weakness Cece leaned in too.

Above them, hanging over the wall on their stomach, their feet dangling just above the plant box they'd used to get up here, were Gunther and Rocky.

Gunther gritted his teeth as Jaden and Cece leaned in for each other. He reached out and dropped a small bit of yogurt down.

The yogurt fell and plopped right on the side of Jaden's nose. Cece and Jaden both paused.

Jaden sat up straight and wiped his nose off quickly on his sleeve. "Well, that was awkward. That bird couldn't have better timing."

Cece was trying to hold back laughter and disgust that it might have been her. "You have no luck whatsoever," she giggled.

"Yeah, no kidding," Jaden wiped his sleeve on the wall, making a horrible face. "Maybe I should just walk you home."

"That's okay," Cece stood up. "I know the way back from here and if memory serves right, you'll be going in the opposite direction of your home if you walk me home."

"You're right," Jaden replied. "I better get home anyway, before a bus hits me or something like that. See you at school."

"Yep," Cece turned and giggled all the way back home.

Meanwhile, Gunther triumphantly high fived Rocky. "Was that not fun?"

"All right," Rocky laughed. "It was kind of fun to see Jaden lose his cool, but how am I going to keep a straight face when Cece tells me about this tomorrow?"

"Your problem," Gunther stretched his arms out. "Are you cramped from lying over that wall?"

"Between the bricks and the vines, I'm not sure what scratched me more," Rocky held up her scraped arms.

"Ah well, this was worth it," Gunther grinned. "I'm headed home. Catch you later."

**A/N: Kind of a long chapter. Hope you got through the whole thing!**

**I've got the next chapter written already. I'll proofread and upload it tomorrow. I hope no one minds frequent updates, because I write a lot (my favorite hobby), so I'm going to be finishing these chapters quickly. Thank you to those who've reviewed the story!**

**-CoS**


	4. Chapter 4: This Is How

Rocky and Cece spent the next morning, giggling whenever they were in class together. Cece had invited Rocky over for breakfast and filled her in on her crazy date. It had left them unable to even look at each other during school without thinking about yesterday's events.

After school, the girls met at Shake It Up, Chicago, to practice their dance routine.

Cece faced Rocky as they started warming up. "Rocky, you know something else about the date?"

"Hmm?" Rocky glanced over at Cece.

"Well, I'm thinking that Jaden and I might not be so perfect for each other as I thought," Cece said quietly.

"It was just a bad date, are you sure about that?" Rocky asked.

"Just before the date even, I just felt like you know, I'd rather be spending my time with someone else," Cece sighed. "I guess I'll see what Jaden has to say during our history session tonight."

"All right, Cece," Rocky replied. "It's your decision, whatever makes you happy."

"I know," Cece took a deep breath. "I just don't want to ruin a good thing if I'm just nervous or something."

"Tomorrow's Saturday, so you want to go to the movies tomorrow before the show?" Rocky asked.

"Sure," Cece nodded.

They finished the dance routine and departed for home.

When Cece got home, she found Jaden waiting for her in the living room, playing a video game with Flynn.

Jaden stood up when Cece came in. "Alright, Flynn, you win. Ready, Cece?"

Cece nodded and took a seat at the kitchen table. "Look, Jaden…"

"If this is about yesterday's date, can we please not base our relationship on that unlucky day?" Jaden begged.

"Jaden, it's not just the date," Cece sighed. "I'm wondering if we just shouldn't be together."

"I don't think that's true," Jaden shook his head firmly. "Look, Cece, every relationship has its pitfalls. If you feel that you would like to not date again for a while, that's fine by me, we can take it slow."

"Fine," Cece gave him a weak smile.

The next day, Cece ranted to Rocky all the way to the movie how she just couldn't tell Jaden no. "He's like 'we'll just take it slow!' and I didn't want to upset him too much."

"Cece, if you don't like him that way, just tell him right out," Rocky suggested.

"Yes, but, that's just the thing," Cece grumbled. "It wasn't until the day before yesterday that I didn't think that I liked him that way. It may be too soon to tell."

Rocky and Cece watched the latest action movie and mimicked all the characters' catch lines all the way to Crusty's.

As they entered Crusty's, they spotted Dina at one of the tables.

"Hi, Dina!" Cece hurried over. "Do you mind if Rocky and I join you?"

"Not at all!" Dina patted the seat next to her.

Rocky took the other seat. "So, what have you been up to, Dina?"

"I'm just here, waiting for Deuce's work shift to be over," Dina smiled at them. "We're going to one of his cousin's birthday parties tonight."

The girls ordered some pizza and chatted together over their food.

They had been talking and laughing for almost an hour when Deuce came over to the table. "Well, well, Dina, you certainly are capable of having fun without me."

"You're not very fun to discuss shoes and boys with," Dina teased.

"And why may I ask are you talking about boys?" Deuce teased back.

Dina laughed and scooted over on her chair, leaving just enough room for Deuce to sit down on the edge of her chair.

"How was your ice cream fundraiser?" Rocky asked.

"Dina and I turned it into a competition of who could collect the most donations," Deuce grinned.

"Who won?" Cece asked.

"Dina, of course," Deuce smiled at his girlfriend. "I let her though."

"You jerk! You know that I won fair and square," Dina laughed.

"The only way I can treat you chivalrously is to pretend I've treated you chivalrously. You can take care of yourself better than I can," Deuce shook his head. "You leave me at a disadvantage."

"I'm sorry, I'll try to let you think you're doing something for me from time to time," Dina giggled and kissed his cheek.

Cece scowled. How come Deuce had all the luck of having a normal relationship? "Rocky, Deuce and Dina have a party to go to, you want to head over to Shake It Up?"

"Yeah, we'd better get going," Rocky gathered her things and the two of them headed to Shake It Up, Chicago.

On Monday, Cece arrived at school and tried her best to avoid Jaden. She really didn't want to talk to him. She had to eat her lunch in the hall, because Jaden was scouring the cafeteria for her.

She managed to keep away from him until after her last class. Then, when she had to return to get her homework assignment from her English class, Jaden caught up with her.

"Cece!" Jaden reached out and grabbed her hand, before she could pretend not to notice him and run away. "Cece, could you please give me one more chance to make it up to you? I know you had a horrible first date, maybe you can have a better first kiss?"

Cece blushed. She looked up at Jaden. He looked so concerned and worried about her ignoring him all day and he was just so annoyingly cute. "Okay, but if that doesn't work out…."

"It will," Jaden smiled and the two of them leaned toward each other.

Gunther had heard their conversation since "horrible first date". He had been retracing his steps through school, looking for Tinka's personalized, glittery Ty phone charm. The cord holding the charm to her phone had broken and Tinka was devastated. When he heard the conversation between Jaden and Cece though, all thoughts of the phone charm had flown from his mind.

He peered around the edge of the wall, watching as they leaned toward each other.

Cece's eyes were slowly closing when her nose bumped against Jaden's. "Whoops!" she giggled nervously.

"Let's try that again," Jaden laughed.

They leaned in again, this time faster, and bumped foreheads this time.

They broke apart with another laugh.

Suddenly a shadow fell across them. Cece glanced up and saw Gunther shaking his head at them.

"Jaden, Jaden, that's not how you kiss a girl," Gunther moved closer and reached out to grab Cece. He pulled her up against him.

Cece tried to use her hands as leverage against his chest to push herself away, but he was too strong. "Gunther, what are you doing?"

"This is how you kiss a girl," Gunther said.

Cece panicked, as a split second too late she realized what was going on. Gunther had already pressed his mouth to her and was kissing her in a rather heated manner.

Cece tried to fight giving in, but she realized that she had already surrendered. Her hands slid up until they rested loosely hanging behind his neck. She stood up on tiptoe and get closer to him. Her lips matched the movement of his and her mind lost track of time. Then just as she was wishing this would never end, Gunther pulled away.

Cece wasn't sure what happened after that. She heard Gunther and Jaden's voices, but she couldn't hear what they were saying. Her heart was thudding too loudly in her ears. She wandered away in a daze and didn't come to her senses until much later.


	5. Chapter 5: Confounded

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and thank you to the ones following this story! I hope you continue to enjoy this story, even though the chapters keep getting longer. :)**

"I can't go! I won't go!" Cece bellowed as she dug her feet into the pavement once again.

"Cece, what is your problem?" Rocky growled at her as she tried to push her into the building where they taped Shake It Up, Chicago.

It was the day after…the kiss. Cece still wasn't entirely sure what to think of that event, so she had made sure to avoid both Gunther and Jaden the next day at school. However, after school was a different matter, she had recitals at Shake It Up, Chicago, and she'd have to see Gunther.

It wouldn't be so bad, but every time she heard his name, happened to see him, or was reminded of him, she blushed and became incredibly flustered.

"Rocky," Cece stopped resisting Rocky's pushing and turned to face her. "I just can't do this."

"And why not?" Rocky put her hands on her hips and arched an eyebrow.

"Because…..well….you see," Cece took a deep breath. "This week is a couple's section with Gunther and …and I have a fever."

Rocky watched as Cece's face turned as red as a traffic light. "Oh my gosh, Cece, do you really have a fever? You're all flushed." She reached out a hand and put it on Cece's forehead.

"See, can't do it, let's go home," Cece walked away from the building.

"Cece, this is stupid," Rocky sighed. "You've been fine all day and you look fine again now."

"That's because I'm going home, going home makes me feel better," Cece said.

"Cece, that doesn't make any sense, you know," Rocky reached out and grabbed Cece's hand. "Come on."

Feeling that Rocky was for once going to be more persistent than she was, Cece allowed herself to follow Rocky in.

Cece's Thoughts

Since the kiss, or roughly 30 minutes after the kiss, Cece had been spinning the event around in her mind. She went through turns of comparing it to every romance movie kiss, she'd even seen and thinking it was so much better, and then to horror that this might get in the way of her friendship with Gunther, which had taken such a long time to build.

End of Cece's Thoughts

At the sight of Gunther though, she turned around red-faced and tried to walk away.

"Cece!" Rocky held her still.

Gary came sweeping over in his usual flamboyant way. "Gunther, Cece, you ready…What on earth? Cece, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Cece muttered. "Just a slight case of time lapse fever."

"I'm not entirely sure that you just used time lapse correctly, but let's overlook your grammar for now and skip to the dancing," Rocky said.

Cece would have much preferred focusing on grammar. Instead, she made her way over to Gunther and cautiously glanced up at him. To her amazement, Gunther was grinning his big stupid grin that he usually grinned. How redundant was that thought? Cece sighed inwardly. But wait, why wasn't he affected by this? Did that whole incident yesterday mean nothing to him?

"So, are you ready to dance? Or shall I dress you up as a red tulip to match your red face and your red hair and choreograph a dance routine about flowers around you?" Gunther continued with his annoying grin.

"Gunther," Cece could feel the blush leaving her face. "Do you always feel the need to say the wrong things at the wrong time?" How could he do this after ruining her chances with Jaden yesterday? You'd think it had meant something to him.

"I'm afraid my wit is too witty for you," Gunther teased.

"I'm afraid you don't have any wit," Cece snapped back.

Just then, Gary started up the music and Cece was forced to start working on their dance. That didn't stop her from stepping on Gunther's toes as often as possible. She said "Oops, sorry!" in a startled voice every time she did it. She could tell he was getting upset. She was a good enough dancer to never do that on accident.

After the show, Gunther grabbed her arm. "Look, Cece…"

"Not now," Cece shoved by him and headed straight for home. She couldn't believe that earlier today, she had been worried about what he felt about her and what this would do to their friendship. He obviously didn't care how she felt.

The next day at school, Cece forgot to keep her guard up and was confronted by Jaden.

"Cece," Jaden was standing behind her as she was tidying up her locker.

"Yes?" She turned around slowly.

"You could have just told me that you and Hessenheffer had something going on, I would never have bothered trying to go out with you," Jaden gave her a sad look.

"I'm sorry, Jaden, but honestly, I didn't even know that was coming. Until the day before yesterday, I didn't think something like that could even happen," Cece apologized.

"Do you like him?" Jaden asked. "I mean that was some kiss."

"Jaden, I'm very confused about what I'm feeling right now," Cece felt like she was about to cry. "I don't think he feels anything like that toward me anyway. I think he did that just to humiliate me."

"Cece, if you don't like someone, say it right away, don't lead them on for month after month," Jaden continued his tirade, as Cece felt herself falter a little. She leaned against her locker in misery. Jaden looked so heartbroken and accusing.

Cece wanted to comfort him or tell him it wasn't her fault, but she felt like it was her fault in a way. Besides, she had never wanted to hurt someone in that way.

"Jaden….." Cece tried to think of something to say.

"It's all right," Jaden shoved his hands in his pockets and turned away. "I'm just going to go. Have a nice life."

Have a nice life? Cece thought to herself. She supposed this meant that their 'together' history sessions were over. She was going to have to find another way to memorize those dates.

"Cece, how nice to see you," Candy Cho was standing in front of her.

"Candy?" Cece tried to hide how depressed she was feeling from the cheerleader.

"Is it true what I heard? That you dumped smart, cute Jaden for sparkly, weirdo Gunther?" Candy laughed. "I can't believe those rumors could be true though. Why would someone like you dump someone so out of your league?"

"Candy, I don't think you can possibly understand what's going on, seeing as you have no feelings of your own," Cece snapped. She really didn't want to deal with this now.

"I bet you just couldn't keep Jaden. You were too much of a wannabe," Candy sighed. "Oh, are you going to cry?"

Cece felt tears welling up in her eyes. First Gunther's nonchalant attitude, then Jaden's disappointment, and now Candy's criticism, she didn't know how much more she could take.

Just then, someone stepped in between Cece and Candy. One glance at the sparkly back of a shirt and she knew who it was. "Back off, Candy" his voice said.

Candy actually backed up a few steps. "Oooooo, you coming to the defense of your girlfriend?"

"You wish you were someone's girlfriend," Gunther smirked.

"Like I'd date someone like you," Candy sneered. With that, she strode away with a haughty gait.

Cece looked up at Gunther, genuinely confused again. She was still a little mad at him though, "Gunther, you have no reason to go off on her like that. You are worse than she is."

"Cece, whatever I did to make you angry, I'm sorry," Gunther reached forward and brushed away one of the tears that had managed to escape from her eyes. "I know I tend to tease you from time to time and I apologize if you don't like it. It actually gets you to look at me though," Gunther smiled in a sort of embarrassed way. "You are the best friend I've ever had, next to Tinka. I was really glad when we got past that whole frenemy stage. If you ever want something from me, you just have to ask."

"Gunther, I do have to ask you something," Cece was beginning to melt under his gaze. She really needed to know why he kissed her. Maybe she had just read him wrong; maybe she was the one who wasn't paying attention to all the details. It felt so weird to realize that you didn't hate someone, even weirder to realize that you liked them, but now she was feeling the weirdest feeling of them all, the feeling that she might love the person she once hated. Or had she ever hated him?

"Cece, can it wait?" Gunther's stomach growled loudly. "Tinka forgot lunch and I need to run or I won't get anything to eat before our appointment."

Cece watched him run off down the hall and shook her head, a small smile on her face. Typical Gunther. She wondered what kind of appointment they had. Knowing them, she probably didn't want to know. At any rate, she'd have to ask him at another time.

**A/N: Just in case anyone cares, the timeline for this story at the moment is somewhere in early to mid March. I wanted to do a year of Cece's life from after her 17****th**** birthday until her 18****th****. So, Rocky and Cece are 17 and in their junior year in high school. I'm not positive when Cece's birthday is, so this is just a round figure. The Shake It Up wiki listed her birthday as June 16****th**** and Bella's birthday is October 8****th****, which is awesome, because that's the day before my birthday. Go Libras! :) However, in Apply It Up, Cece said she's a Pisces, which means that her birthday is between February 19****th**** and March 20****th****. So, because that was what was stated in the show, that's the time frame I'm going with. **

**On another note, Mondays are really busy for me, but I also have a lot of transit time in the car with a laptop. This will mean, I might not be able to post a chapter tomorrow, but I should get a lot of writing done.**

**-CoS**


	6. Chapter 6: Interlude

Cece didn't get a chance to talk to Gunther the rest of that week. Rocky was on the decoration committee this year, for extra credit, and was helping to arrange a junior prom. She'd asked Cece to help and how could Cece refuse?

The school was allowing all the juniors to host their own 'prom' with the stipulations that there were no dates, only juniors in attendance, there was a theme, and it was more of a mixer dance, than a couples' dance. It was going to be held on the weekend after spring break. This week was spring break; so of course, Cece and Rocky were busy with preparations.

Cece did get to see Gunther at Shake It Up, Chicago; but, they were practicing their dance routine and things, even important things, tended to slip Cece's mind when she was in her element. Creating dances and perfecting them was what she did best.

So far though, things between Gunther and Cece were normal to say the least. Cece figured she could wait a little longer.

On Saturday morning, Rocky dropped into Cece's home earlier than usual and split Cece's breakfast with her. Cece decided that it was time she told Rocky what had happened and explained to her the last week. She made sure to tell her about the kiss, but not in detail, and her conversation with Jaden, also not in detail.

Rocky nodded with a frown on her face when Cece was finished with her story. "I don't know Cece. You and Gunther have been on friendly terms for a while, but remember your fake date with him all those years ago?"

"Yeah, but that was different," Cece sighed. "We didn't really know each other then. I think I have a different opinion of Gunther now."

"You could be right," Rocky picked up Cece's glass and drained the rest of the orange juice. "How does he feel?"

"I don't know," Cece shrugged. "I haven't asked him yet."

"He hasn't tried to talk about it with you? Even though he initiated the kiss?" Rocky scoffed.

"No," Cece hesitated. "Look, Rocky, we've both been busy. It just hasn't been the right time yet."

"That's still unacceptable," Rocky pointed her finger accusingly at Cece. "He can't expect you to just allow him to kiss you and not give you an explanation."

"Please, Rocky," Cece made a shushing motion. "Don't be so loud! Flynn and Mom don't know anything about this."

Rocky's cell phone rang, saving Cece. "It's Tinka, guess it's time to go." Rocky stood up and stretched. "C'mon Cece, let's go."

Cece and Rocky headed down to the street where Tinka was waiting in her parents' car. They let Gunther and Tinka drive the car now and then, since they had their drivers' licenses.

"Hurry up! We'll be late," Tinka waved at them from the driver's seat..

Rocky hopped into the passenger seat and Cece sat in the back. That was the thing about being the smallest, you were always expected to take the back.

Tinka merged back into the traffic and turned on the radio. Cece recognized the latest cd that Ty had burned for his family and friends in Chicago.

"He's getting really good, isn't he?" Cece smiled.

Tinka smiled back in the rear view mirror. "Yes, he is. It won't be long before he gets himself a record deal."

The girls were headed to the airport to pick Ty up. He was spending spring break in Chicago. The West Coast college he was attending allowed him to expand his musical talents, including something new that he was getting into, producing music.

Tinka talked about what Ty had told her in their last Skype chat. Rocky interjected every once in a while with something she remembered that her brother had told her.

Cece just stared out the window, thinking about her upcoming performance with Gunther tonight on Shake It Up, Chicago, and Gunther in general. His eyes, the way he smiled, how he had kissed her.

"…here," Rocky's voice was louder than it had been for the last few minutes.

Cece glanced up. "Are we here?"

"Yeah, daydreamer," Rocky laughed and pulled Cece's door open.

Cece climbed out of the car and the three of them made their way into the airport and made their way to the place where they had agreed to meet Ty.

Cece watched Tinka as she paced and kept checking the time on her cell phone. She looked pretty normal today. Her hair was down in a loose braid and she was wearing some kind of faded blue shirt. "What happened to all the sparkles, Tinka?" Cece asked.

"Oh, well, this is the t-shirt for the latest rapper that Ty and I love," Tinka pointed to the logo on her shoulder. "We agreed to where matching t-shirts today."

"Aw, how romantic," Rocky laughed. "Just like Ty to think that wearing a fan shirt for a rapper would be a sign of affection."

Cece turned around and spotted Ty. "Hey, there's the returning hero!"

Tinka spun around and gasped, then surged forward and threw herself on Ty. They both stood in the middle of the airport, arms wrapped around each other and lips locked for what Cece thought must have been more than 3 minutes.

When they'd finally finished their public makeout, Ty and Tinka walked back to join the other girls, each with an arm around the other's waist. "Hey little sister and sister's littler friend!" Ty smiled at Rocky and Cece.

"You spend too much time talking to Hessenheffers," Cece grumbled.

Ty laughed. "No one can spend too much time with a Hessenheffer."

"I don't think they talk that much anyway," Rocky shook her head. "I think the only time they talk is when that's the only means of communications."

"You have never heard of saying I love you without saying a word?" Ty ruffled Rocky's hair.

"Sure I have," Rocky punched his shoulder gently. "But, harassing you is my job. I have to remind you that you're still my big brother from time to time."

Cece groaned. "Is that Flynn's excuse for acting the way he does?"

They all laughed and headed back to the car. They were going to meet Rocky and Ty's parents for lunch.

Cece and Rocky were both in the backseat for the drive to the restaurant. Rocky spent her time calling Gunther, Deuce, and Dina, arranging a get-together for the old gang later that evening.

Ty paused his talking with Tinka in the front seat and leaned back as Rocky hung up her cell phone for the third time. "You inviting that Jaden guy?"

"No," Cece said flatly.

Ty arched an eyebrow. "Something happed while I was gone? You two looked like a couple during Christmas break."

"Let's just say that your influence is rubbing off on Cece," Rocky giggled.

Cece glared at Rocky.

Ty gave Cece a cautious look. "I'm already taken."

"Like I'd be into you," Cece teased and flicked his nose.

"Ow," Ty sat straight in the passenger seat. "Okay, I'm lost, but I suppose I'll figure out your cryptic messages at some point. I'm good at figuring out girls, right Tinka?"

"Mostly anyway," Tinka leaned across from the driver's seat and kissed Ty, who kissed her back passionately.

"Drive!" yelled Cece and Rocky as they pulled them apart.


	7. Chapter 7: Naturally

After the lunch with the Blue family, everyone headed home except Ty and Tinka, who went off on a little excursion of some sort.

Rocky told Cece that she'd have to go to Crusty's this evening on her own, because she had something to do for the upcoming junior prom.

With that, Rocky headed off to Crusty's early. She had told Gunther to meet her there early. She wanted to talk to him personally.

Rocky stood outside of Crusty's and waited for Gunther to arrive.

After ten minutes or so of waiting, Gunther sauntered up to the restaurant's entrance.

"Hello, Gunther," Rocky smiled, disarmingly.

"Hello, Rocky," Gunther looked around. "Where's everyone else?"

"They'll be here this evening," Rocky answered, still smiling.

"Um," Gunther looked confused.

"We have to talk," Rocky gestured to a bus stop bench. "Might as well take a seat."

Gunther sat down and Rocky sat down beside him. "Rocky, what is this about?"

"It's about Cece," Rocky smoothed her hands over her skirt.

"Cece?" Gunther asked.

"Yes, Cece," Rocky kept a serene smile on her face. "How do you feel about her?"

"How do I ….. feel about her?" Gunther gulped.

"Yes, like what does she mean to you?" Rocky asked smoothly.

"Uh, well, um, she's, um, she's a very close friend as you know," Gunther said haltingly.

"Yes, she has been that for a while, Gunther," Rocky replied. "But what about trying to ruin her date with Jaden?"

"That was…for fun," Gunther offered.

"Okay, then what about kissing her?" Rocky asked.

"Ki..ki..kissing her," Gunther stuttered. "You two really do have no secrets from each other."

"That is correct, Gunther," Rocky stared levelly at him.

"Well, I guess I might, kind of, sort of, maybe have started liking her," Gunther cautiously answered.

"Not quite what I was looking for," Rocky tapped her fingernails on the bench as she leaned toward him, her eyes narrowed. "Do you love her?"

"Love…that's such a strong word," Gunther mumbled. "What does it insinuate in your country?"

"Gunther, don't play foreign student on me," Rocky sighed. "I know you've lived here long enough to have an idea what the word entails. So, love?"

"Rocky," Gunther had the faintest start of a blush on his cheeks. "I think I ….love her. I think I have for a long time. It's just we've been, you know, for so long. How does she feel about me?"

"If I knew Gunther, I'm not going to tell you," Rocky tapped his forehead with a manicured fingernail. "You made the first move, you will find time tonight to tell her what you feel about her, and you will graciously accept whatever decision she makes about you."

"Rocky, why are you getting involved in this?" Gunther replied.

"Because Cece is my very best friend in the whole world. She means more to me than a lot of people in this world and I will not let you hurt her or treat her in what I consider an unfair way," Rocky stood up. "If you don't mind, I have some shopping to do before tonight's little event. See you there!"

* * *

><p>Later that evening, there was a rowdy crowd gathered around a table in Crusty's. Ty and Deuce were greeting each other with their usual ceremonies, involving fist bumping, punching, and saying dumb things to each other. Gunther joined in with the other guys as he arrived, being careful not to look at Cece; he was afraid that he would give himself away.<p>

The pizzas were ordered and the jokes and laughter and catching up went on for the next hour and an half.

After that, everyone started drifting off. Deuce had to get home early so that he could go to work in the morning. Dina wanted to walk home with Deuce. Ty thought that was a great idea and offered to walk Tinka home and they left too.

Rocky sat with Gunther and Cece for a few moments longer and then made a very big ordeal of getting up and looking busy. "Wow! I totally forgot that I was meeting up with someone from the decorating committee tonight! Got to run! Bye!"

With that, Rocky bolted out the door and away and Gunther and Cece were left alone.

Gunther cleared his throat and stood up. "Can I walk you home?"

"Sure," Cece didn't feel entirely sure about this, but walked out of Crusty's next to Gunther.

All was silent for awhile until Gunther looked over at Cece, "Look, Cece, about that kiss..."

Cece felt a blush creep over her cheeks. "Oh," she said, softly. She couldn't manage anything else.

"Yeah," Gunther reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. He seemed nervous. "You see, for a while now, I've been thinking that I'm moving past the 'friends' stage with you. I just don't think of you like I used to. I want so much more from the two of us. I want to be...how do I put it? Well, together, I suppose. I really, really like you, probably love you."

Cece stared up into his clear blue eyes. She could see how much he was anticipating her answer. "I knew that something had changed, it's been kind of weird between us, but until...the kiss...I wasn't sure what it was."

"About that," Gunther spread his arms out. "I'm so sorry about just flying in on you like that. I'd like to do it again, kiss you I mean, but properly this time. That's why, I'd like to ease into something deeper with you. Let it come naturally this time."

"Which means?" Cece asked. She was pleased and nervous about him wanting to kiss her again.

"Let's just let this relationship take its own pace. No forcing it to stay a friendship and no forcing it too fast into unknown territory," Gunther laughed.

"That sounds good to me," Cece smiled up at him.

"Cece," Gunther leaned down a little. "The Junior Prom that Rocky and the decorating committee have been working on?"

"Yeah?" Cece felt breathless. She knew it was no dates allowed, but...

"Can you save a dance for me? It could be our first real slow dance together since our little date way back when," Gunther smiled gently.

"I'd like that a lot," Cece smiled back. "I'll save the best dance for you."

"Goodnight, Cece," Gunther leaned down and kissed her cheek, softly. As he pulled back, he pointed at her home. "We've arrived. See you soon."

Cece watched him walk away, her eyes shining. She didn't know what the future held, but she was hoping it would bring more time for her to spend with Gunther. She couldn't wait until the dance!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've been really busy lately. So, sorry about the delay. My favorite chapter yet is next!**

**-CoS**


	8. Chapter 8: Dancing

Time flew by through spring break. Cece spent most of her time with Rocky. They organized, they shopped, they fooled around, just whatever came to mind. Before she knew it, school was in again.

Cece approached school as best as she could. She'd learned to deal with the lessons and was getting much better grades. It helped that Gunther made sure to stop by her locker and chat for a little while each day. Sometimes, he'd leave little, sweet, sparkly notes on her locker door.

As Friday rolled around, Cece began to get excited about the next day's dance. She had already picked a dress and she was going to show it to Rocky tonight.

As soon as school was let out, Cece dragged Rocky all the way home.

"Cece, what do you possibly have to show me that is this exciting?" Rocky giggled as Cece pulled her inside her room.

"Look at my new dress! I know, too fancy for the occasion?" Cece smiled at Rocky.

"Wow! It's beautiful! And it matches the outfit I picked out for the reunion!" Rocky held out the skirt of the dress. "You did say you were going to find something similar in style."

"The reunion?" Cece asked.

"Yeah, the Blue family reunion is tomorrow, remember?" Rocky laughed. "Good thing that Ty's college spring break is a week longer than ours."

"Oh," Cece had forgotten about the Blue family reunion. She had promised Rocky months ago that she would be helping out with Rocky and Ty's performance. Ty would be rapping and Rocky and Cece would be the dancers. Their family was finally expressing interest in their artistic interests and this was a big moment for Ty and Rocky.

"Wasn't that what you meant?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah, I had a Cece moment and forgot it was called a reunion," Cece laughed.

"Right, looking forward to seeing you tomorrow afternoon in that dress," Rocky gave her a thumbs up. "We'll look great out there!"

"Yeah, we sure will," Cece flopped over on her bed as Rocky left her room. She wasn't going to be going to the Junior Prom and she'd really been looking forward to it.

Cece called Gunther, but he didn't answer his phone. She left a message, briefly explaining that she wouldn't be able to attend the dance tonight.

* * *

><p>By the time Rocky came to pick her up, Gunther still hadn't called back. Cece was a little more disappointed, but there was nothing he could do about the reunion anyway.<p>

Rocky's family drove out to the center where they were holding the reunion.

It was a gigantic hall and Rocky was gushing over the stage at the end of the hall. She chattered on and on about the perfectness of the set-up and the lighting.

Cece tried her best to pay attention to Rocky's endless stream of words and excitement. She hoped she at least was giving the impression that she was having fun.

The Blue family was all curious to meet 'Rocky's best friend', so Cece soon found herself trying to keep up with more talking than just Rocky's comments.

At 9:30 PM, it was time for the performance. Cece, Rocky, and Ty climbed up on the stage. One of the Blue cousins started the music and Ty started rapping.

Like usual, Cece was soon lost in the steps of her dance routine. When she was dancing, Cece never thought of her problems. She danced as beautifully as ever through Ty's collection of original songs, glancing over at Rocky to grin every now and then. As the performance came to an end, Cece bowed to the Blue family as they stood and clapped for the performers.

Cece accepted all the compliments she was given with a smiling "Thank you!" She nodded and laughed along with all the Blues who thought that she was a 'wonderful dancer'.

After all was said and done though, Cece was happy to get back to the Blue's car. She sat down in the back seat and closed her eyes. She knew tonight had been a success and she knew Rocky was more than happy with tonight's results. She could tell by the way Rocky was excitedly squeezing her hand from the seat beside her. Yet, she wished she could have at least had one dance with Gunther. Sure, they danced on Shake It Up, Chicago together all the time, but that was work and wasn't the same. She wanted to share a real dance with him. A dance where they were together, just because they wanted to be together. Her emotions were always expressed best through dance and she figured it was probably the same for Gunther.

When Cece arrived home, she accepted a crushing hug from Rocky and then headed into the door to her home.

Georgia was leaning over the kitchen counter, eating a late dinner. "Hey, Cece! Have fun tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, Mom, it was great," Cece answered half-heartedly. "One of our best performances yet. Too bad you had to go to work this evening."

"I'm glad you had fun," Georgia winked at her. "Now you better hurry up to your room, I left something up there for you."

Cece wondered what she could possibly be talking about, but curiosity got the best of her and she headed to her room.

As she opened the door, the first thing she noticed was sparkly streamers covering her ceiling and walls. The second thing she noticed was Gunther standing in the middle of the room, wearing a formal suit, and beaming brightly at her.

"Gunther…what are you?" Cece sputtered.

"I let your mother listen to the message you left me and we both decided you should be allowed one dance," Gunther held out his arms. "So, I'm here to give you that one dance."

Cece ran across the room and flung herself on Gunther. She hugged him tightly, her head pressed against his chest.

Gunther returned the favor, by putting his arms around her and pulling her closer to him.

"I can't believe Mom let you set this all up," Cece tried not to cry from the happiness of the moment.

"I gave her an essay on the important symbolism of this dance in our current relationship from a dancer's point of view, of course," Gunther rubbed his hand up and down her back. "That and she knew you'd bought a new dress for the occasion and you talked about it all through breakfast and then you went and selflessly helped out your friend without complaint. You didn't complain right?"

Cece laughed and pulled back. "Gunther, this may yet be the best night of my life."

"I hope it will be," Gunther reached over to her bedside table and pressed play on an unfamiliar sparkly cd player. (Cece guessed it must be his.)

A slow song began playing and Gunther and Cece assumed the appropriate dancing stance and began dancing slowly matching the music.

Cece leaned her head on Gunther's shoulder and felt the magic of the moment. Here she was, alone with Gunther, so many emotions flowing through her, she didn't know what to think. But she could tell one thing, the way they moved perfectly in sync, the way it felt to move this way with him, she knew exactly what she felt about him.

As the song came to an end, Cece tiptoed up to reach Gunther's face and pressed her lips against his. They kissed for what seemed to Cece like forever, except not long enough. As they separated, she could still feel a tingling sensation from her head to the tips of toes.

"I love you, Gunther," Cece whispered, eyes shining.

"I love you too, Cece," Gunther leaned his forehead against hers and they stood there for a while, just lost in each other.

After a few minutes, Gunther cleared his throat and backed up. "Well, Cece, I have to go. I have to be at the airport tomorrow morning, super early, to drive Tinka home after she says goodbye to Ty."

"Right, he's going back to college tomorrow," Cece nodded in agreement. "Well, see you soon." She couldn't resist but exchange one last quick kiss with him. It was fleeting, but carried just as much emotion as the first.

Cece watched as Gunther headed out of her room, his cd player in one hand, the other hand waving his farewell.

She leaned on her door frame for a few minutes, lost in the perfection of the time spent with Gunther, then drifted off to the bathroom to undress.

Cece fell asleep that night and dreamed only of Gunther and herself.


	9. Chapter 9: Surprise

Cece felt like her life had taken a big turn for the better lately. Sure, she never assumed that she had a bad life, but now, she felt lucky to be herself.

With the help of Rocky, Cece was managing to keep her grades up. Rocky and Cece mixed work and play together so that Cece was able to study and goof off at the same time. With all the crazy comparisons that they came up with together, Cece was finding things easier and easier to remember.

Dancing with Shake It Up, Chicago was still her favorite activity. Gary trusted all the experienced dancers enough to let them choreograph their own solos from time to time. The solos were Cece's strong suit. Lately, she'd been receiving a lot of compliments from the other dancers for her routines. She'd also been told by Gary that there was a lot of fan-mail coming in that referred to her dances. This made Cece especially proud.

Cece's relationship with her mother was becoming even better than usual as well. They'd always gotten along, but Georgia was making extra efforts now. Georgia made time on one day every other week to have a day out with Cece. They went shopping and out to eat together. Cece had been a little apprehensive of this at first, but she now found herself looking forward to the outings.

Flynn was more independent now and involved in a lot of extra activities. Cece and Flynn had less time to spend in each other's company with both of them having their own schedules, but when she was around Cece never forgot to make time to watch a movie with Flynn, make both of them something to eat together, tease him, or engage in other sibling activities.

Then there was Gunther. Cece couldn't be more happy with her current relationship with Gunther. They didn't date, per se. Things were just closer between them. Whenever they worked on their dance segments together, they flirted outrageously. Not to mention, they met up with each other whenever they could in school. All their fellow schoolmates were suspicious of their relationship. Cece didn't mind though.

On this particular day, as Cece walked into school, she noticed that it was actually cooler in the building than outside. Cece smiled to herself. Summer was definitely on its way.

Cece and Rocky met by their lockers and began a conversation. They were laughing about Gary's newest idea for a dance prop, when someone pulled Cece back by her shoulders, making her feel like she was falling.

Cece desperately flapped her arms to try to keep her balance, then suddenly noticed that whoever had pulled her over was still holding onto her and was more than capable of keeping her from falling. Cece smiled up into Gunther's grinning face.

"Gunther! Must you always be so dramatic?" Cece laughed.

"Cece, do you still not know me after all these years," Gunther shook his head. "Of course, I must be."

"I know that," Cece felt Gunther push her back on her feet and she turned around quickly and gave him a push.

Gunther stumbled back, but Cece knew that she probably never could push him hard enough to move him. It was a game they played with each other to overreact to whatever the other one did.

"So what is all this about?" Cece eyed Gunther. He really looked too smug to just be saying hello.

"It is about summer vacation," Gunther spread his arms out to display his summery colored shirt.

"Yes? Are you going somewhere?" Cece asked.

"Yes and so are you and Rocky," Gunther put an arm around Cece's shoulders and led her down the hall. "So, there I was, scanning the internet."

"Oh no, you're telling me a story aren't you?" Cece sighed.

"And I spotted something interesting," Gunther continued. "So, I went to go find Tinka to tell her about it, but she was having a Skype conversation with her boyfriend."

"Ty," Cece interjected.

"Yes, yes, of course, but you already knew that part," Gunther waved a hand around. "So, anyway, I was trying to tell Tinka, but she wasn't happy to have her little Skype time with her boyfriend interrupted. She tried to shoo me away, but then I remembered where her boyfriend lives. At this brilliant realization, I snatched her laptop and ran into my bedroom. As you can well guess, I had to lock the door, because Tinka was quite furious. Ty was also furious, but I told him that I had something important to ask of him. I filled him in on my amazing discovery and got him to go along with my ingenious plan."

"You plan on telling me your plan?" Cece tapped a foot against the floor.

"I'm getting to that, Cece," Gunther answered. "Have a little faith in me."

"I always have the utmost faith in you," Cece shook her head. "I just don't know why I put up with you."

"Because you love me," Gunther leaned down to kiss her, but Cece pushed his face away.

"Don't change the subject, tell me what this is all about," Cece reprimanded him.

"Okay, okay," Gunther gave her a slightly disappointed look and drew in a deep breath. "I have entered all 5 of us, you, me, Tinka, Rocky, and Ty, in a California dance competition that will be held on the beach."

"What? We're going to California to a dance competition? On the beach? Like you mean the ocean?" Cece was shocked.

"Yes, that is all correct. 100% on listening comprehension," Gunther laughed.

"Oh! Don't ruin it with school related stuff," Cece leaped on Gunther and gave him a long kiss.

Gunther eagerly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Cece finally broke it off when she could no longer breathe. "Gunther! You are the best!"

"I know," Gunther smiled back at her. "You want to give me another kiss to prove that you feel that way."

Cece laughed and did as Gunther requested.

**A/N: I wrote this a week ago, but haven't been on fanfiction so I didn't get it uploaded. Better late than never, right?**

**-CoS**


	10. Chapter 10: California Shopping

Cece struggled through the remaining school year. She passed all her exams with higher scores than she predicted, but she had made sure to underestimate herself so that she would study the maximum amount she would need to get a good grade.

Cece had told Rocky about the vacation and, predictably, Rocky was as excited about the trip and competition as Cece was.

On the first day of summer vacation, Cece slept in until she awoke because Rocky was shaking her and singing some slightly familiar song about summertime.

"What are you doing?" Cece moaned.

"It's noon, Cece," Rocky shook her again for good measure. "Want to go have a lunchy breakfast and then shop for our California styles!"

"Yeah!" Cece leaped out of bed and raced to her closet, then paused. "Oh, I promised that I would go to lunch with Gunther today. I was supposed to call him when I was ready."

"Oh, Cece," Rocky flopped down on Cece's bed and smiled up at her. "Just say he's your boyfriend already."

"No," Cece laughed. "I'll say it when I want to."

"You torture me," Rocky sighed. "What's with you two and your dramatics? I'll only get a confirmation on your dating status after you're married."

"Don't say that yet! You'll jinx it," Cece gave Rocky an accusing look. "Now leave so I can get dressed."

"I'm not looking," Rocky pulled one of Cece's pillows over her head. "Just hurry up."

Cece threw on her clothes and the two of them headed for the mall.

Cece had managed to convince Rocky to let Gunther come along and she called him on the way. He met them at the entrance to the mall.

"Good morning, my Bay-bee and other bay-bee," Gunther greeted them.

"Are you ever going to get tired of that word?" Rocky rolled her eyes.

"No," Gunther gave her a teasing grin and put an arm around Cece. "How's my princess?"

"Feeling like a queen," Cece nuzzled her face against his shoulder. "I've got the money I've been saving up and am ready to take California!"

They stopped for a 'lunchy breakfast' and laughed over the more interesting aspects of this year in school.

Soon the three of them were walking through the mall, pointing at things in the store windows. Gunther and Cece were holding hands.

As soon as Rocky and Cece had scoped out the mall and figured out which stores looked best, they made their second lap around the mall, this time going into the stores and try on some outfits.

Cece and Rocky modeled their clothes for themselves and Gunther. The appropriate audience reaction was always elicited from Gunther and whichever of the girls wasn't trying on clothes at the moment.

Before they knew it, they'd spent most of their budget and were laden down with their new clothing items.

"One more stop," Rocky paused in front of a shop with the front window display decked out like a Pacific island. "We have to get a bathing suit."

The girls spent an hour or so going through the bikini section. They were trying to put together bikini tops and bottoms. They mixed and matched and compared until they finally settled on their sets and headed to the counter.

Gunther intercepted them with an evil smile and held up a pair of very, very tiny string bikinis. "What about these ladies?"

"No way," Rocky cringed away as if he was holding out snakes.

"Yeah, Gunther, no," Cece shook her head.

"It's just a joke," Gunther smiled. "Maybe I should get one for Tinka and sneak it in her luggage. Or send it to Ty? That would be too good."

"Your funeral," Rocky laughed as the girls made their way around him and paid for their last items.

Loaded down with their bags, the girls collapsed on the bench near the exit. "Gunther? Can you watch my stuff? I want to go get an ice cream," Cece said. "What flavor do you want?"

"Yours," Gunther answered.

Cece smiled sweetly at him and headed off toward the ice cream shop with Rocky at her side.

"Hey!" Gunther called after them. "I didn't say I'd watch your bags." He pointed an accusing finger at Rocky.

"That's okay," Rocky giggled. "I was quite sure it'd be no extra burden for you, since you're already watching Cece's."

The girls returned in a few minutes and Cece sat down next to Gunther to share their ice cream together.

Rocky and Cece were non-stop talk and didn't leave much room for Gunther to speak, but he didn't mind. Cece was paying enough attention to him to raise a spoonful of ice cream to his mouth whenever he finished the previous bite.

Some people might think they looked a little ridiculous. The two girls laughing and talking, each with a cup of ice cream in their hand and the boy with his head rested on the redheaded girl's shoulder, being fed by the girl from time to time. However, the three of them could not have been more content.

As they exited the mall, Rocky waved to Gunther and Cece and headed off to drive her mother's car home. Rocky had promised her mother that she would help her cook for a sick family member and had to get home. Gunther had driven his car to the mall and he would be driving Cece home after they watched a movie.

Cece wasn't sure how much of the movie she had actually seen. It had been pretty dull. She and Gunther had spent the time, making jokes about the characters and the plot, getting themselves shushed a couple of times.

They headed out of the theater and Gunther drove her home. Cece brought him up to her house and tiptoed up to give him a goodnight kiss. Gunther took hold of Cece and pressed her up against the wall, kissing her until she was breathless.

Gunther let her go and grinned daringly at her. "See you tomorrow, princess Bay-bee."

"See you tomorrow, love," Cece stood in the doorway and watched him leave.

**A/N: Just going to give a shout-out to all my reviewers! _LuvPeaceCandy, iluv2dance101, JasonDolleyLover96, AshleighIsI, NeverEndingTragedies, SavannahCaileyandZayaRules, lyokogirl821,_ and the anons: _anon & jj_. I really appreciate the reviews! And to everyone who watches this story or comes across this story and reads it, I really appreciate you taking your time to read this story! -CoS**


	11. Chapter 11: Arrival

Cece and Rocky were prepared to leave early in the morning on the day of their flight to California. They had their suitcases waiting by Cece's door and a quick breakfast laid out on the counter.

Cece scrambled out of bed, threw on the clothes that she had set out yesterday, and hurried to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

As soon as she was done, she peeked into Georgia's room. "Goodbye, Mom."

"Goodbye, Cece," Georgia replied from her bed. "Have fun in California, but not too much, okay?"

"Okay," Cece agreed, then hurried to Flynn's room. She pushed the door open a little and quiet shouted "Goodbye Flynn!"

"Goodbye already!" Flynn shouted back. "You could have just called at a reasonable time and said the same thing."

Cece laughed and opened the window, just as Rocky clambered down the fire escape.

"Ready?" Rocky asked.

"Always," Cece answered.

They grabbed their breakfast, picked up their luggage, and raced out of the building. They sat down on the front steps and ate while waiting for the Hessenheffers.

Before too long, the Hessenheffers pulled up in their car. Gunther was driving and Tinka was in the passenger seat beside him.

The girls exchanged excited smiles and piled themselves and their luggage into the backseat.

"Another day, another drive to the airport," Rocky sighed, leaning back in her seat.

"We haven't been there since we picked your brother up for spring break," Cece informed her.

"Yeah, well, it feels like yesterday at this time in the morning," Rocky replied.

Cece just shrugged. She was too busy going over her mental list of what she had packed to listen as the other three chatted with each other.

They reached the airport, waited for their flight to be called, and boarded the plane.

Rocky and Cece sat next to each other with Gunther and Tinka across the aisle. Cece was a little disappointed that she'd had to decide between Rocky and Gunther for who to sit next to, but she knew that she and Rocky would have plenty of fun together for the duration of the trip.

Rocky had packed some magazines and other stuff for them to do together on the flight. They immediately settled into their usual BFF mode and the time flew by. Before they knew it, they were landing in California.

"Straight flight there, but we'll have to catch a couple connections on the way back," Gunther informed them as they found their suitcases on the baggage carousel.

Only a few minutes later, Ty loudly greeted them as he spotted their group.

Tinka rushed to meet him and they immediately began their greeting ritual.

"Déjà vu," Cece sighed.

Rocky groaned. "Must they do that whenever we're around? It's a little bit embarrassing and uncomfortable to be watching."

Gunther laughed. "I may have to go somewhere far away just so Cece can be so excited to see me."

"Dream on," Cece rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey guys!" Ty smiled at the rest of them, once he and Tinka resurfaced. "Want to go check out my new ride?"

"You have a new car?" Tinka looked excited.

"You bet," Ty scratched the back of his neck. "You see, I got to write a commercial jingle. It will be airing on tv soon enough."

"That's amazing!" Rocky shouted. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"I just got all the loose ends tied up," Ty answered. "I didn't want to get you and Mom and Dad excited before I knew for sure that they were going to be using it."

"Understandable, but commercial jingles, wow!" Cece praised him.

"It's a long way from recording my own professional cd, but it's progress," Ty conceded.

Ty brought them out to the parking lot and happily presented his shiny, black, new SUV. "What do you think?"

"Awesome," Gunther nodded. "4 Wheel?"

"4 Wheel Drive it is," Ty grinned proudly.

"You probably spent all your money that you earned from the commercial on this," Rocky looked like she was mathematically calculating the cost of the vehicle.

"Pretty much," Ty sighed. "But, I'm hoping that I'll be getting more offers from now on."

"Now you can take us to that place you rented out for the next 3 weeks, right?" Gunther pointed at Ty. "You said it was really nice. I forwarded you all that money and I hope you didn't use it all on this car."

"Course not, bro," Ty answered. "This place I got for us is amazing. But, I'm not going to show it to you, until after we eat."

"I just realized that I'm starving," Cece laughed.

"Me too," Tinka agreed as she hurried to claim the passenger seat.

Cece didn't mind that Tinka took the front, she always sat next to Ty anyway. Cece was content to sit on the bench seat in between Rocky and Gunther.

Ty started the car up and blared rap music all the way to the restaurant.

The restaurant turned out to be a seafood establishment that overlooked the ocean. Cece felt her breath taken away by the beauty of the sight. "That is one gorgeous view."

"I don't know," Gunther smiled. "The view where I'm standing is even better. Cece, silhouetted against the ocean."

"Yeah, right," Cece made a face at him, but she could tell that he knew she was pleased with his statement.

Cece grabbed Gunther's hand as they walked into the restaurant and kept a hold on it, until after their food arrived.

Ty filled them in on everything they could look forward to over the coming weeks. Even though his college was north of where they were, he'd been here on a few different weekends and knew his way around.

They finished eating and headed back out to Ty's car. They piled in and headed off to wear they would be staying.

Rocky and Cece exchanged amazed looks when Ty pulled up to a beachfront house. "We're staying here?" they exclaimed together.

"Sure thing," Ty smirked at them. "Nice, huh?"

"Nice enough to cost almost all my savings," Gunther frowned at the other people around him. "So we'd better win that dance competition to regain some of the money."

"Dancing's what we do best," Tinka tossed her hair. "Of course, we will win for you."

"There's a monetary prize? I thought they were just going to televise the winning dance and that's why you wanted to do it," Rocky argued.

"True, that is why I wanted to do it," Gunther nodded. "The monetary prize simply convinced me that we could live in luxury while we're here."

"Boys, they spend money way too fast," Rocky scoffed.

"You're one to talk," Cece teased her.

Rocky made a face at her and they both jumped out of the car, laughing together.

While the others were exploring the house, Cece headed straight for the back porch that overlooked the beach. There were a lot of people out there and in a little over a week, there'd be a dance competition somewhere out there on the miles of shoreline.

Cece wasn't surprised when she realized someone had joined her. She turned her head to the side and found herself looking into Gunther's eyes. "So, you ready to win a competition?"

"Why else would I come?" Gunther laughed.

Cece laughed with him. "You and your overconfidence."

"Aw, but you love that about me," Gunther leaned in and the two shared a passionate kiss on the back porch of the beach house.

**A/N: It took me forever to get this one posted. I'll try to be faster with the next one, but it's been really busy lately. -_- **

**In other news, I have two more stories in the works, so you should be seeing those in the future as well.  
><strong>

**-CoS**


	12. Chapter 12: A Lazy Day

Cece sat on the couch in the living room. Why was she in California and not hitting the city and shopping? Oh, that's right, only Ty has a car and he and Tinka want to 'catch up'.

"Are you two ever going to be finished catching up?" Cece frowned at Ty and Tinka who were busy kissing.

Tinka broke off to glare over Ty's shoulder at her. "We'll be finished when we're finished, Cece."

"Uhhh," Cece slumped on the couch, causing her elbows to bump against Rocky's head.

Rocky who had been sleeping with her head on Cece's lap, jumped awake. "Ow!"

"Sorry, Rocky," Cece stroked her hair in apology. "I'm just bored and your brother seems determined to let me continue to be bored."

"Well, they haven't seen each other since spring break," Rocky acknowledged. "Although, considering that I've been sleeping, instead of anything else on my summer break, I guess I don't have a valid argument."

"Good morning, laaaadieeees!" Gunther swung into the living room, his usual smile on his face.

"Where have you been all morning?" Cece sprang to her feet, knocking Rocky's head with her knees.

"Ow!" Rocky yelled for the second time this morning.

"I'm sorry, Rocky," Cece turned around and patted Rocky's head.

"I see that Ty and Tinka are still busy," Gunther glanced over to where his sister and Ty were giggling together with their arms around each other. He shuddered. "I've been looking up the best places around here and made a map of directions to everywhere within walking distance."

Cece rushed over and snatched the printed map away from Gunther. "You're amazing! This is great!"

"I know, I know, that's why you love me," Gunther sighed.

Cece nudged him with an elbow. "Shut up," she teased.

"So, you want to go and see some of these places?" Gunther asked.

"Only if we can bring Rocky," Cece answered, hugging his arm.

"Oh, Cece, you're the best," Rocky rushed over and hugged Cece. "I thought you were going to have boyfriend/girlfriend only time."

"Awwww, thanks, Rocky," Cece smiled at her best friend. "You would do the same for me to."

Gunther shook his head and laughed. "Sure, bring Rocky along. You can do anything that makes you happy, Princess."

"Did I already tell you that you were amazing?" Cece tiptoed and kissed his cheek.

"It wouldn't hurt if you'd tell me a couple more times," Gunther grinned at her.

"Don't push it," Cece laughed and pulled on his arm. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah," Gunther reached down to grab her hand and the three of them headed out on the town.

They strolled the California streets for most of the day, stopping to at least look into every shop they passed by. They had lunch at a small Italian restaurant. Cece and Rocky shared a pasta plate and Gunther bought them all ice cream afterward.

Later on that evening, Gunther took both of them to a movie, then they headed back toward the rental home they were staying at.

They were a block away from home when Gunther suddenly turned a different direction and lead them off down a narrow alley.

"Where are we going?" Cece asked.

"Come on, Cece," Gunther laughed. "This is our second day in California. We have to at least take a walk on the beach."

"You're right," Cece shook her head. "We should have done that this morning when Ty and Tinka were being inseparable."

"That would have been way better than sleeping," Rocky joked.

"No kidding, your head was kind of heavy," Cece groaned.

"Hey!" Rocky gave Cece a gentle punch on the shoulder.

They reached the beach then. An expanse of white sand and bluish-green water, covered in scantily clad beach-goers.

"Wow, there are more people here than go to our school all year long," Rocky stared.

"Of course, people actually want to be here," Cece said.

"Let's get out there with everyone," Gunther squeezed Cece's hand as he glanced over at her.

"But, there's sand and I'm not wearing the right shoes," Cece despaired.

"Don't even worry about it," Gunther pulled Cece's arm over his neck and with his superior strength, pulled her up onto his back. "I've got you."

Cece squealed as she was lifted up. "Gunther!"

"What? You don't want to be carried down the beach by your devilishly handsome boyfriend and be the envy of every poor girl in California that's never had the good fortune to date me?" Gunther asked, amused.

"You sure think a lot of yourself," Cece huffed.

"That's something we have in common," Gunther chuckled.

"Just to clarify, are you saying that we have vanity in common or admiration of you in common?" Cece queried.

"Both," Gunther answered.

"You're crazy," Cece leaned over his shoulder and kissed Gunther's cheek.

"I'm going to go touch the Pacific Ocean!" Rocky yelled as she raced toward the water.

"Gunther! To the water!" Cece pointed at the ocean, in a soldier and bayonet stance.

Gunther imitated a horse's whinny and raced to the water with Cece on his back.

As they reached the water, they found Rocky throwing Pacific Ocean water in the air. "I've touched the world's largest ocean!"

"You are excited about science facts while on summer vacation!" Cece exclaimed.

"Actually, it's more a geography fact, but since it's summer vacation, I won't bother to explain," Rocky laughed as she splashed Cece.

"You want to hold my shoes for a second, Gunther?" Cece asked.

"If you insist," Gunther answered.

Cece reached down and removed her shoes then handed them to Gunther.

Gunther put her down in the water. Cece watched the waves swirl around her legs and then drift back out to sea. "See, this is when it's beneficial to not be as straight A as Rocky, or I might be disgusted by what could be in this water."

"You just don't think about those kinds of things," Rocky sighed.

"Of course not," Cece laughed. "But you rarely do that."

"I can loosen up sometimes," Rocky defended herself.

"Good to know you're loosening up on your summer vacation, like you're supposed to," Cece teased.

"Ready to head back to the house?" Gunther asked. "We're going to be meeting with the other dance teams tomorrow at location, so we need to get our routine started."

"Yeah, let's get back," Cece walked over to Gunther and leaped on his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

She was looking forward to the rest of this vacation.

**A/N: Sorry this last chapter took so long to write, but I've been extremely busy. My new GeCe story should be posted either today or tomorrow. I'll still be continuing this one, but the new one will have shorter chapters, so that hopefully I can update at the same time.**

**-CoS**


	13. Chapter 13: Competition Day 1

**A/N: Hey! I know it's been a long time, but I will be updating both of my stories this week, so keep an eye out for my other updates. I have a new Tynka one-shot available too. -CoS**

The next morning, Cece was woken up by Rocky pushing her out of bed. Cece sprang to her feet and grabbed her pillow. "You!" she screeched at Rocky attacking her with the pillow.

Rocky giggled as she tried to block Cece's blows with her hands. "You were just sleeping so peacefully that I had to."

Cece finally dropped the pillow, collapsing next to Rocky on the bed. She laughed along with her best friend for a little while, then looked over at her. "Ready to get ready?"

The girls rifled through the clothes they had unpacked yesterday and found what they would be wearing for the dance competition. They both hurried to get dressed and fix up their hair and make-up.

Cece and Rocky came bounding into the dining room together, giggling about something they'd been talking about.

"You two sure look excited this morning," Gunther grinned and winked at Cece.

"Of course, we're going to get ourselves into the final two today," Cece winked back.

The competition was two parts over two days. The first part was a competition where the entire team performed to a song of their choice. The two best teams would be matched up again the next day for a dance-off. The dance-off would rotate through the individual dancers on each team, each one taking a turn dancing as the songs changed. The songs would be random and the current dancer would have to keep the beat as they danced. There would be no preview of what songs could be playing. First team to stop dancing or get off beat loses.

Cece sat down at the table and ate a light breakfast. She didn't want to be too full when it was their turn to take the stage at 11:20 this morning.

As soon as they were finished eating, they all piled into Ty's SUV and drove to the beach location where the competition would be held.

As Cece approached the beach where the temporary stage was set-up, she stared at the breathtaking view. They'd be dancing on a stage, bordered by palm trees with the ocean as their backdrop. It was perfect!

Ty excused himself from the group and hurried off to sign their group in and hand over the cd with their song on it to the DJ.

The rest of them warmed up and prepared for their routine.

After they finished warming up, Cece and the others took a seat and watched the other teams' routines.

"They're all really good," Cece whispered in Gunther's ears.

"But we're better," Gunther whispered back, his lips against her ear, causing her arms to suddenly be covered in goose bumps.

Cece shivered and rubbed her arms, then focused back on the other dancers, trying to forget how close Gunther was.

The groups continued until theirs was announced.

"Let's go!" Rocky jumped to her feet and led the way.

"Since when have you been more excited than I am?" CeCe asked as she caught up to Rocky's long strides.

"Since I heard that Sarah Ray will be watching the competition," Rocky grinned. "You should really listen to the announcements, CeCe."

"Sarah Ray is here?" CeCe exclaimed.

"She sure is," Rocky laughed.

"You mean Sarah Ray as in the Sarah Ray who operates the world-famous all girl international dancing troupe?" CeCe stared at Rocky in disbelief.

"That's precisely the Sarah Ray that I mean," Rocky nodded. "So I'm looking forward to impressing her. Maybe she'll give us an audition. Every winter she auditions for new dancers that will start on the spring and summer tours."

"I know that!" CeCe couldn't get a grip on this. This competition was going to be a much bigger opportunity than she had ever imagined.

Their group reached the stage and were introduced individually as they paraded onto the platform.

CeCe fidgeted a little nervously as she waited for the introductions to end and their music to start.

Almost too soon, the music started up, then everything became automatic. CeCe danced her routine as effortlessly as if she'd done nothing else for her entire life.

She looked at everyone else while she danced. There was Gunther, the boy who was her frenemy, then her friend and confidant, and now her boyfriend. She wouldn't exchange him for anyone in the world. Then there was Rocky, her best friend. No matter what trouble she got them into, Rocky was always there, beside her, being a best friend. She couldn't imagine that anyone had a better best friend than hers. There was Tinka, her story similar to Gunther's. She and CeCe still argued more than CeCe did with any of her other friends, but it was harmless arguing now. Ty, Rocky's older brother, who often acted as an older brother for her as well. She thought about all the things they had done together. Even now, they couldn't have pulled this trip off without Ty.

CeCe decided something on that stage. She was the luckiest girl alive. She was surrounded by irreplaceable people and got to do what she loved, dancing, for a living. She hoped that Sarah Ray could see that, could see how she would dance everyday with an energy fed by her friend's and family's love, and that she might give CeCe the opportunity to continue dancing for years to come.

As CeCe and the others finished the dance routine in their ending poses, CeCe was astonished by the loud applause.

As she looked out over the audience, she noticed how many standing ovations they were receiving.

CeCe's eyes flickered over the audience until she recognized Sarah Ray. She was nodding and nudging the person next to her who was writing on a notepad.

CeCe looked over at Rocky who was looking back at her excited. "I think we did it!" she whispered to her.

Their group got off the stage and stood panting, watching the rest of the performances.

Gunther rested an arm around CeCe's shoulders and she leaned her head back against him.

When the groups were finished, the announcer consulted the judges, then headed for the stage.

CeCe and Rocky reached over and grabbed each other's hands as they closed their eyes.

The first group was announced and then their name was called. CeCe, Rocky, and Tinka screamed and hopped up and down hugging each other while Gunther and Ty high-fived behind them.

As they made their way up on stage to take their bows, CeCe thought that today was only the beginning really. They'd be taking on the other group tomorrow in the dance-off. They had to win.


	14. Chapter 14: Competition Day 2

CeCe and the others piled into Ty's SUV and drove to a fancy, oldies inspired burger restaurant to celebrate getting into tomorrow's final. After they'd all ordered, they toasted each other with their milkshakes.

"Now all that's left is the dance-off tomorrow," Gunther closed his eyes and took a long drink of milkshake.

"Yes," CeCe could feel some nervousness at the thought of the dance-off, especially since the girl at the check-in booth had told her that Sarah Ray was going to be there.

Ty laughed. "Come on, no matter what they throw at us, we'll be able to handle it. I'm more concerned about the order. It's going to be randomly selected. Let's hope whoever is going first is well prepared."

"We'll all be coming prepared," Rocky insisted. "There's no way that we wouldn't be. We'll put Gunther's music library on his laptop on random tonight to practice."

"Why so specific?" Gunther arched an eyebrow at her.

"Because you have lots of really weird music on there that we'll never have to dance to but that will be good practice to taking us off guard," Rocky explained as if she was talking to a child.

Gunther frowned at her. "It's clear your music taste is lacking if you think my music is strange."

"Right, that's what's wrong," Rocky snorted.

"It's a good idea though," CeCe nodded. "We'll definitely get some different, unexpected songs that way. Practice should be harder than the real thing."

"I'm all for that," Tinka agreed. "Anyone up for a sunset beach walk?"

There was a chorus of "Yeah!"

* * *

><p>The group of them had a relaxing and quiet walk along the edge of the waves. While they walked along, admiring the mingling pinks, reds, and oranges that reflected off of the ocean, CeCe reached over and took Gunther's hand. He glanced her at her with a smile and squeezed her hand gently. Neither of them broke the silence as they followed the others until they reached the house they were staying in.<p>

When they got back into the house, Gunther hooked his laptop up to Ty's speakers, then set his library on shuffle, and they practiced dancing to whatever song came on for two hours, before heading off for showers and sleep.

* * *

><p>Check-in for the two finalist groups was at 10:00 AM. CeCe kept glancing at the clock, even though it was only 8:20 and it wasn't far to the dance competition location. She was beginning to feel her nerves take over. She glanced over at Rocky. "Are you nervous?"<p>

"Only a lot," Rocky giggled. "This is big. We'll get a tv spot, a cash prize, and THE Sarah Ray will see us perform."

"Way to talk the two of us down," CeCe rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, it's just I'm so excited about it all," Rocky admitted.

"I know. I am too," CeCe took a deep breath. "Want to go watch something until it's time to go?"

"Sure," Rocky stood up and headed for the living room. "Anything to take my mind off the dance-off."

The girls flipped through the stations on the tv until it was time to leave for the competition.

As they arrived at the beach, CeCe jumped out of Ty's SUV and made her way to where the stage was set up with a line down the middle. One side for their team, the other for the opposing team. She scanned the other team's member where they were warming up on the other side of the stage and shook her head. This wasn't going to be easy.

The teams were called up to the stage and the order of the dancers was announced. Their team's order was CeCe, Ty, Gunther, Tinka, and Rocky.

"Looks like you'll be going first," Rocky patted CeCe on the back.

CeCe nodded nervously. "Yep. And that means that I have the most chances of going more times than anyone else too."

"I don't envy you that is for sure," Tinka tried to make a joke of it all.

CeCe was grateful that she was trying, but it didn't really help.

Gunther grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "I know you can do this, CeCe. Just feel the beat. Go with it. All you have to do is dance until that timer rings then Ty will be in there and you get a break. No big deal."

CeCe starred into his eyes then leaped forward, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his in a feverish kiss. She pulled away as she heard her name called to take the stage. "Thank you," she whispered as she made her way onto the stage.

CeCe couldn't help but think of how lucky she was to have Gunther and a bunch of friends who truly cared about her. She took those emotions that she was feeling and expressed them through her dance. When the timer rang, she and Ty switched places and CeCe, panting, leaned on Rocky's shoulder.

"You did good," Rocky smiled affectionately at her.

CeCe managed a small smile and a nod in response, still catching her breath.

The girls watched as Gunther took Ty's place. Tinka and Ty exchanged a quick hug before she took her place at the edge of the stage, prepared to replace Gunther. And so the order continued for three complete rounds. All of them were sweating and were starting to look exhausted.

CeCe took her place on the stage for the fourth time and found she could barely move. She closed her eyes and felt the rhythm of the music, letting her instincts take over and just going with it. Thankfully, she heard the timer go off and was able to switch places with Ty.

Ty only had to dance for a little over a moment, before his opponent stumbled and was unable to get back in sync.

The rest was a blur to CeCe. She, Rocky, and Tinka were screaming, hugging each other, and jumping up and down. They were brought on stage, presented with their award and congratulated by all the other groups.

The moment that made the day for her was when their team finally got a moment alone and Sarah Ray approached them. She smiled at the girls and held out a card. "I'd like to talk to you girls about auditioning for me. Why don't you meet me this evening? My secretary will set up the arrangements."

**A/N: So as you can tell, I'm back to writing again. I've found some time to fit this kind of writing in my schedule again and I hope to be updating more often.**

**~CoS**


	15. Chapter 15: Meeting Sarah Ray

CeCe, Rocky, and Tinka returned to the rental house with the boys, but ran to their rooms and changed into the best outfit that each had packed. They were meeting with Sarah Ray, legendary dance choreographer and entertainer. As they gathered in the living room, they exchanged apprehensive, excited looks.

"Is it okay if I drive your car?" Tinka asked Ty.

Ty reached in his pockets and tossed her the keys. "Sure thing, babe. I hope you blew her socks off today and she gives you positions on that traveling dance show of hers," Ty smiled proudly at them.

"I hope so too," Tinka blew a kiss in Ty's direction and he mimed catching the kiss.

"Good luck, girls," Gunther called after them as the three of them headed out to get Ty's car ready to carry them to the restaurant that they were meeting at.

They all scrambled into the vehicle and looked at each other again, which caused them to burst out laughing.

"I don't know how we're going to get through this," Rocky sighed as they finished laughing. "I'm so nervous and excited."

"This could very well be a deciding moment in our lives. We have to try our best to impress her," CeCe stated.

"Then you'd better not talk!" Tinka teased her.

CeCe stuck her tongue out at the blonde and they continued the drive to the restaurant that was the assigned meeting place.

* * *

><p>Sarah Ray greeted them at the front door and walked with them to a table in an otherwise empty room of the restaurant. She ordered drinks for all of them, took a moment to adjust a laptop on the table beside her, then turned to face the girls.<p>

"That was a very intense performance today and yesterday," Sarah began. "I haven't seen that much energy and enthusiasm for spontaneous dance in a while. However, you were a bit unrefined and sloppy."

Rocky opened her mouth to protest, but Sarah held a hand up to stop her.

"That is simply done to lack of the amount of discipline my dancers receive," Sarah continued. "My dancers train for long hours daily and have a vigorous schedule to keep up with. It's a much more thorough experience than I'm sure any of you have ever had before."

The girls nodded mutely. Sarah was talking about her dancers with them and that could only mean that she might be interested in adding them to her group.

"I checked with the committee that set up the competition and found that you are from Chicago," Sarah stopped talking and looked at them all in turn.

"Yes, yes we are," Tinka told her in a hurried, eager voice.

Sarah took a moment to take a long drink from her glass, then set it down with a slow precision. The girls, leaning forward on their chairs in anticipation, jumped at the sound of the glass clinking against the table. "It just so happens that I have family in Chicago. I will be going to visit them for the Christmas holidays. Perhaps I can see an audition from you ladies while I am there?"

"Absolutely!" CeCe nearly shouted.

"Definitely!" Rocky joined her in a high pitched tone.

"We can set something up," Tinka tried to keep her cool.

"All right then, ladies," Sarah smiled at them. "I'll pick a date and we can enjoy our meal while discussing where the audition can take place and what I expect to see."

The girls spent the rest of the time eating and arranging their auditions. They had arranged the location as the Shake It Up, Chicago! studio, but of course they would have to clear that with the staff. They were sure that could happen though. Sarah expected a lot from them, but this was their dream and they were determined to work hard for it.

At the end of the night, Sarah walked out of the restaurant with them and shook each of their hands. "Thank you for meeting with me, girls. I look forward to your auditions."

CeCe, Rocky, and Tinka waited until she was out of sight, then leaped on each other for a hopping, squealing group hug.

* * *

><p>The girls arrived back at the rental house about 15 minutes later and hurried inside where Ty and Gunther were waiting for them.<p>

"Well?" Ty asked them.

"We have an audition with Sarah Ray just before Christmas!" Rocky shouted excitedly, throwing herself into a hug with her brother.

Gunther walked over and pulled Tinka and CeCe into a hug. "I'm so proud of you two, but then I already knew you were amazing. If she wouldn't have been interested, I would have had to have a little talk with her."

"I would have been shocked if she wasn't interested in me," CeCe laughed pulling back and tossing her hair.

Tinka struck a diva pose. "I know. How could she possibly ignore this?"

The two burst into laughter as Rocky came over to join them.

"Are you two coming up with stupid jokes about the most important day of our lives?" she teased.

"Hardly, just letting off all the stress from preparing for that," Tinka shook her head. "Still one of the most unbelievable days I could imagine."

"We should celebrate!" Gunther turned back to look at Ty. "You know somewhere fun to go?"

"Why not just go to a movie tonight, then hang out on the beach all day tomorrow? The girls have already had enough to eat anyway and you should all take advantage of the ocean while you can," Ty suggested.

"You're right. We should take advantage of that," CeCe agreed. "Let's go see a movie then!"

Rocky and Tinka both pulled out their phones and started arguing about which movie to go to.

The rest of them just got in the car and they all drove to the theater.

As CeCe sat in her chair, head against Gunther's shoulder, Gunther's arm around her shoulders, she thought about how incredibly lucky she was. She had the best friends that anyone could ever ask for and an amazing boyfriend, even if it wasn't always easy to see him that way. Just today she was given the chance of a lifetime. Now she just hoped that she could be what she was expected to be in the audition. "Or better," she whispered to herself with a smile.

"What was that?" Gunther glanced down at her.

"Nothing," CeCe snuggled tighter against him. "Just excited about tomorrow."

Gunther gave her shoulders a squeeze as he turned back to watch the movie.

CeCe focused ahead of her, but not on the movie screen, on a future that seemed to be brimming with promise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's almost it for the vacation. I should be updating this one again next week. Keep track of the chapter progress on my profile. There's also a few one-shots and other stories to entertain yourself with while you're waiting for the next chapter. Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! :)**

**~CoS**


End file.
